Does Hermione Granger fancy Ronald Weasley?
by wannaBvamp
Summary: Everyone seems to think so. And Hermione is determined to find out if she does. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll want to punch both of them in the face... R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Girls

_**Hello again. My first Harry Potter Fanfic. I'm so excited. I hope everyone likes it. Anyway this story is going to be pretty short and I promise this one I will finish. I will also hopefully finish my other stories soon. Anyway I am a huge Harry Potter fan and after Deathly Hallows Part 2 I've been in Potter Mode ever since I went to see it. So I began this to write this story, I am a true Ron/Hermione shipper so of course my story had to be about them. And here it is hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Does Hermione Granger Fancy Ronald Weasley?<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione Granger was currently sitting on her bed reading a book, trying to drown out the annoying chatter of her fellow 6th year Gryffindor girls. She rolled her eyes as the girls compared hair drafts and make up potions. Hermione has always felt out of place when surrounded by her peers, especially the female ones.

"So Patty who do you think is the cutest boy in Gryffindor?" Lavender Brown said excitedly. The other girls stared expectantly at Pavarti Patil as she thought over the question.

"Umm… Cormac McLaggen of course!" Pavarti said blushing. The Gryffindor girls squealed at the name. Hermione could not help but make an unpleasant face.

"Oh no way!" Romilda Vane interjected. "He's a total Neanderthal"

"True but he's not bad on the eyes!" Kellah laughed. The other girls giggled.

"Besides what about Harry Potter?" Romida smirked. Once again the girls squealed like pigs and began whispering.

"Your right 'Milda." Said Fay. "He is quite the catch."

"I heard he was named Quidditch captain."

"Let's not forget he's the chosen one" The girl erupted once more into irritating giggles. Hermione felt her face get hot. _How dare they! They only like him because he's the chosen one._

"Hermione you're friends with Harry right?" Pavarti asked.

"Yes I am." She responded shortly not looking away from her book.

"Well…" Pavarti started. Hermione scrunched up her nose and flipped a page angrily. She could feel them staring at her.

"Are you two together or not?" Lavender blurted out. Hermione finally looked up from her book in shock.

"No! Of course not, Harry and I are only friends." The other girls smiled gleefully. Romilda looked especially pleased.

"Well what about Ron Weasley?" Kellah asked her. Hermione clenched her fists.

"What about him?" Hermione snapped defensively.

"Do you fancy him?" Lavender blurted out once more. Hermione blushed bright red.

"I DO NOT FANCY RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione exploded throwing her book aside and staring down at the silly girls in her year with pure annoyance.

"Oh come on you have to like one of them." Romilda said rolling her eyes.

"I most certainly do not have to like either one of them. Not that it's any of your business." She said coldly. Hermione ran her fingers thorough her hair and breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"But for your information, Harry is no more or less than a brother to me."

"And Ron?" asked Fay. Hermione's eyes narrowed, her face becoming even redder than it already was.

"Ronald Weasley is irresponsible, lazy, juvenile, disorganized and emotionally immature. Does that answer your question?"

"Well I think he's gorgeous." Lavender whispered. The girls gasped, including Hermione.

"Lav, do you fancy Ron?" Pavarti asked her best friend. The girl broke out into squeals and giggles once again as Lavender nodded getting a dreamy look on her face. Hermione huffed. _I have had enough of this nonsense. _She slammed her book shut and sauntered off out of the dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys

_**Yay Chapter 2! Told you I would actually update this one. I need more reviews! Only 2? Come on guys I know you can do better than that! I'll give you all Hermione and Ron shaped cookies (or whatever HP character you want). Thank you to writelivelove and glee851 for reviewing. Now on with the show. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Boys<strong>

Hermione ran down the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. There she found it quite empty except for Ron and Harry, who were playing wizard chess on the floor next to the fireplace.

"Hey Her-" Harry started to say as he spotted her but stopped when she glared at him. Hermione plopped down on the couch in front of them.

"Hello Harry, Ronald." She said curtly before opening up her book and beginning to read once more. Harry and Ron shared a look of confusion.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked her smirking. Hermione glared at him from above her book, but Ron did not seem to be affected by the murderous look she was currently giving him and continued to smile. Harry looked nervously at his best friends and prepared himself for the explosion. Hermione surprised them both by laughing lightly.

"Shut up Ron." She said still laughing before returning to her book. Harry and Ron once again looked at each other puzzled.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione sighed and closed her book.

"Yes, I'm alright." She started. "It's just I needed to get away from those daft dimbos I unfortunately call my roommates. Hanging out with you two is so much more relaxing and the conversations are definitely more interesting." She said smiling down at them. Harry smiled back while Ron continued to have a confused look on his face.

"What were they doing that got you so annoyed anyway?" Ron asked.

"They were discussing…" Hermione grabbed one of her brown curls and began twirling it around one of her fingers. She looked up at the ceiling with a vacant expression before looking back down at them batting her eyes.

"Who the CUTEST boy in Gryffindor is? Of course!" she squeaked out. Then she broke out in to over exaggerated girlish giggles. Harry and Ron laughed at the impression. Hermione smiled and began laughing as well.

"So what's the verdict?" Ron asked curious.

"What?"

"Who's the cutest bloke?" Ron asked in a high voice batting his eyes as well. Hermione laughed.

"Well…there was one vote for Cormac McLaggen." She said once again making an unpleasant face.

"McLaggen… that numpty?" Ron said outraged. Harry laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh and there was a vote for Harry, he got a very enthusiastic response from the other girls." Harry beamed proudly. Ron burst out laughing and slapped him on the back.

"Well, aren't you lucky mate?"

"Actually, there was a vote for you too Ron." Hermione said slightly bitter. Ron looked up at her surprised

"Really? Me?" he whispered in awe. Harry laughed as Ron got a dreamy look on his face. Hermione huffed feeling annoyed. "So who voted for me?"

"Yeah I would like to know that as well." Harry added. Hermione looked at them disgusted.

"That doesn't concern you." She said sternly. Ron broke out of his stupid grin and stared at her shocked.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?" Ron asked outraged. "Of course it concerns me. It's about me."

"Well why do you want to know anyway? Want a girlfriend?" Hermione laughed. Ron's ears became red.

"Shut up Hermione." He gritted out of his teeth. Harry look on nervously once more. _Here comes the explosion_

"YOU TWO JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hermione yelled getting up. Ron got up as well.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT? WHY IS EVERYTHING SO BLOODY COMPLICATED WITH YOU?" Ron yelled back.

"I'M SORRY IF I'M TOO COMPLEX FOR YOU RONALD!"

"Ron, Hermione, calm down." Harry said calmly.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL US?" Ron exclaimed ignoring him. Hermione breathed in harshly, calming down a bit. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked up in to Ron's eyes fiercely. He stared back towering over her.

"Listen to me, both of you." She looked at Harry briefly. "I am not going to tell you who fancies either one of you. All I'm going to say is that they don't deserve you." She blushed slightly, grabbed her book and ran out of the common room. Ron's shoulders deflated. He threw himself on the couch and pulled his arm over his eyes.

"I messed up again didn't I?" he mumbled. Harry looked down at him sympathetically.

"Yeah mate. You did." Harry said. Ron groaned.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sane Ones

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the great review. I'm really glad everyone liked the story. **_

_**To 666PsychoChedder999 (awesome name btw) thank you so much for your input and dude calm down you'll get your cookie but which character do you want. **_

_**To iAmMissA you asked for a Luna Cookie and here it is (go to this link: .com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=135956151)**_

_**Everyone else who commented thank you again, if you want a cookie you have to review please, and let me know which HP character you want. **_

**Chapter 3: The Sane Ones**

Hermione ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room, into the halls of Hogwarts. _How dare he? Why does he even care who it was? _Hermione clenched her fists. _Lavender Brown. _Hermione leaned against one of the cold stone wall of the school and slid down. She put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself.

"Hermione?' Someone asked softly putting a hand on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Hermione looked up and saw Ginny Weasley looking down at her concerned. Hermione got up and straightened herself. She noticed Luna Lovegood behind Ginny staring at the ceiling.

"Finally some sane people." She said. Ginny chuckled while Luna smiled dreamily at her.

"So what did he do this time?" Ginny asked knowingly. Hermione stared at her confused.

"Who?"

"My brother of course." Hermione sighed. She once again felt the urge to complain about what had happened. So she led Ginny and Luna into an empty classroom and told them everything. About the stupid girl's conversation in the dorms and about Ron being a blood idiot and fighting with her. Throughout her rant Ginny and Luna listened patiently, they gasped and laughed during the appropriate times.

"So I told them that they deserved better and ran out of the common room." Hermione finished finally taking a breath. Ginny looked at her concerned, while Luna's glassy blue eyes stared at area above her head.

"Hermione, why did you get so upset when Lavender said she fancied Ron?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione looked at her shocked. She stuttered a few times

"Because she fancies him of course." Luna's dreamy voice interrupted her. Hermione felt herself blush ten shades of red.

"Luna! I-I don't-"

"Hermione don't even try to deny it." Ginny said smirking. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Why does everyone think I like him?" Hermione yelled outraged.

"Because you do."

"Because you do." Ginny and Luna said at the same time. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. This conversation was not going the way she wanted.

"Hermione think about it."Ginny pleaded.

"Think about what? Ronald is only a friend. We are only friends."

"Do you feel the same way about Ron as you do Harry?" Luna asked once again staring at the area above her head. Hermione for the first time in her life did not know how to answer a question. Hermione knew how she felt about Harry. Harry was her best friend, he was practically her brother, she loved him but in a completely platonic sisterly way.

_Ron_, she thought. Ron was also her best friend, but did she consider him like a brother? She was shocked that the answer was very clear to her. _No, Ron is not like my brother. _The next thing that ran though her mind scared her. Did she love Ron like she loved Harry? _Do I even love Ron? _These were the questions she could not answer.

"I-I don't know." Hermione admitted looking down.


End file.
